This isn't Konoha
by LadyB3ARwolfFang
Summary: Join Naruto and his friends as they travel through many crazy worlds trying to get back to Konoha! They will discover many things; random, weird and amazing! Try not to take too seriously, mainly for humour. My first fanfic. Please Review.
1. A New Gen Jitsu!

**This Isn't Konoha…**

**Chapter 1: A new Gen Jitsu?**

**AN: Hey! Well this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! It has a bit of a slow start but once it gets going it's gonna be really funny! (trust me haha) **

**Please review. If you do and you don't like it please feel free to give me some advice but dont be rude or nasty. There's no need for it. If you enjoy it, well I'm glad ^_^ x**

**

* * *

**

"Look, I'm telling you…Ramen is the food of the Gods! Believe it!" Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura as they made their way to the training grounds, Naruto walking along with his hands clasped behind his head comfortably. "Naruto, nobody cares about your stupid Ramen fetish, right Sasuke?" Sakura replied haughtily ending in a sickly sweet voice as she smiled dreamily at the Uchiha "Hn." Sasuke answered in his usual descriptive self. Naruto pouted, "Sakura it's not a fetish…er haha – nervous laugh – what is a fetish..?" B A N G "NARUTO YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me…" Naruto grumbled indignantly as he rubbed the visible growing bump on his head, Sakura stalked off to try and sweet talk herself around Sasuke who would answer with his brilliant vocabulary "Hn." which always resulted in her swooning even more…

"Oh Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"- squeal – that Chidori thing you did at the Chunin exams was SO amazing!"

"Hn."

"And it was so brave how you went after Gaara by yourself!"

"Hn"

"- blush, giggle – and it was so sweet! Lovely! Romantic! Breathtaking and and and! AH! How you saved me when Gaara went demon on us!"

"…"

"Huh? Are you OK Sasuke?" Naruto thought to himself grumpily still pouting _she noticed the missing "Hn"…_

"…Sakura. I told you already. It wasn't me who saved you. It was Naruto. Na-ru-to. Not me. Got it? Ok, good, let's not mention it again…E V E R. discussion closed." Silence. Naruto grinned as he thought to himself triumphantly _YES! Finally! Sakura's gonna notice me!...And in a GOOD way! As a hero! Wooohooo! _

Sakura looked at Sasuke thoughtfully, then she closed her eyes grinning waved her hand and said warmly, "Oh Sasuke! Don't be so modest!" Naruto – face palm – _Aw man Sakura! Why! …so not cool, not cool…_

The three young ninja arrived at the training ground to find their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, perched on one of the training ground trees (the same one which Naruto was tied to funny enough…) reading the ever popular (well to Kakashi anyway…) Icha Icha Paradise. "Wow, he's actually here on time…is the world gonna end or something?" Naruto said sarcastically still upset about the 'Sakura, he should be a hero, but she doesn't notice him' thing.

"Hey there! Today we're going to~" Kakashi was cut off mid-sentence,

"OH MY GOD! That's it isn't it! The world's gonna end? –gasp- just like in 'The Knowing' MAN I KNEW that movie had it right!"

"Naru~"

"Or are you just some kinda demon" Naruto pointed at Kakashi accusingly "replacing Kakashi and pretending to be Kakashi so we'll just think your Kakashi and then when we least expect it you'll jump at us squeezing out our eye balls and and and EATING THEM then giving us all thousands years of death repeatedly before tying us all up and throwing us in the river and then laughing evilly over our poor non-eyed swollen butt bodies drowning away before sitting down to read Kakashi's book to wait for the next poor ninja victims!" Naruto panted as everyone looked at him – sweat drops, white eyes – Kakashi finally cleared his throat, "Naruto."

"…Yes Sensei?"

"Shut up."

Team 7 along with their sensei started their training for the day…

Not far from the Training ground Rock Lee was attempting to do 500 push ups. However, due to the terrible injury he had received in the match against Gaara in the Chunin exams, Lee was left badly crippled. "490…" Lee struggled painfully as his damaged muscles and bones screamed in protest causing angry tears to stream down his face. "491…492…493…" perspiration settled on Lee's forehead as he battled against his body to reach 500. The medical nin had informed Lee that he would never be a ninja, due to his injuries being so severe he would be lucky if he ever walked without a walking stick again. Such a blow as this was incredible to Lee, being a ninja was what he had inspired to be his whole life. He was going to be a great ninja with only his Tai Jitsu. To be told he would never be a ninja was… "496…" it couldn't be true! He would prove that he could still be a great ninja! "497! I will do this!...498! If I can't reach 500 I will do 500 press ups! 499! I can do this!" But as he reached 499 Lee's body could take no more as it collapsed under the strain his bones and muscles were being put under. His muscles tearing painfully, Lee cried out in agony as his arms slipped from under him and he lay flat on the ground, his body shaking. His panting breaths coming in short gasping motions, "So…close…I won't give up! I will be a great ninja! I will make Gai Sensei proud!" tears came freely. Once Lee's breathing had settled he pushed himself up clumsily, reached for his cane and started to hobble towards the training grounds intending to do those 500 press ups as promised…

Shikamaru had been minding his own business as he dozed in a nearby tree near the training grounds. He yawned contentedly as he listened to team 7 and their sensei training down below. Shikamaru had not long ago been promoted to Chunin and ever since he had been getting stick for it from Choji and Ino, "Nice body warmer Shikamaru!" that was usually Choji, "How did you ever make Chunin? You're so lazy!" that was Ino, miss catty. Shikamaru sighed as he thought about all the little jokes, it was so troublesome. Hence him having a break from his team mates up in this here tree…Asuma sensei wasn't going to be pleased but to be frank Shikamaru was too laid back to care. He was lying back resting his head on his hands, gazing sleepily up through the tree's canopy. Watching the clouds drift dreamily by. His eyes began to droop as his breathing became deeper… "SHADOW CLONE JITSU!" Shikamaru's whole body jumped awake as Naruto's voice echoed through him. He lazily looked down to the ground to see Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke training with Kakashi off to the side slightly reading that Icha Icha Paradise crap…he sighed again and thought to himself_ I suppose I should get back to Asuma sensei and the others…not like I'm gonna get any peace here…then again…_he turned back over and continued to look at the sky lazily _it's just such a drag…_

Hinata Hyuga, had always had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. She had seen him fail (countless times) she had seen him trying (again, countless times) and she had seen him succeeding (This, this was only recent =P ) Many times Hinata had watched from the sides, hiding inconspicuously, watching lovingly at the blonde knuckled headed ninja she felt so connected to. Many would call this stalking, Hinata saw it as…observing. Naruto never noticed her and on the rare occasions that he did she just couldn't help but blush, stutter and even sometimes faint. She was just like that. Some would find that attractive (Just ask Kiba for crying out loud) It was that morning that she saw team 7 walking past, Naruto chatting away about Ramen, heading for the training grounds. She and her team mates weren't training so she decided to do some…observing. She followed team 7 keeping to the sides, masking her chakra, watching Naruto with all his goofiness with affection. When they arrived at the training grounds she hid a little way off behind a bush, smiling as she listened to Naruto's silly accusations of Kakashi being a demon (of all things). She continued to watch as they trained and Kakashi sensei read his book. Suddenly Kakashi stood, closed his book with a snap (which got his students attentions) and walked over to the young Genin…

"Right. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke…listzen carefu-lly I shall say zis only once…" the three Genin blinked, Sasuke said suspiciously, "Okkk…" Kakashi continued in a less French like manner, "I have been practicing a new Gen Jitsu. The problem that I have discovered is that we need more chakra to improve it …or to be more precise…make it work. If we can do the jitsu together then it will give us a huge advantage if we need to use it against an enemy…" Sakura piped up with, "So how do we do it sensei?" Naruto sniggered, "Do 'IT'…hehe…" S M A C K – Sakura white eyes, anger sign - "IDIOT! CHA!" Kakashi – sweat drop – "…Well I'll lead the Gen Jitsu by doing a series of intricate hand signs…what you three have to do is concentrate your chakra to the centre of this point…" Kakashi made an X in the centre of where they were standing (they made a square, a person in each corner) "It's very important that you don't loose your concentration. This is a very complex jitsu and the consequences of anyone of you loosing focus…don't loose that concentration! It's the same type of focus you do when you walk on water or up a tree…just on a slightly grander scale."

All four ninja then sat in a square with their legs crossed, eyes closed, concentrating on the central point of the square. Kakashi started the Gen jitsu with a series of very complicated hand movements. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, _oh man! I think I'm sitting on a stick! For crying out loud why the HELL is it always ME! _Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye and told him in a low quiet voice, "Stop it dobe. You're putting me off…don't loose focus…" Naruto bit back a retort remembering the focus that was important, but that bloody stick…_OH MY FREAKIN GOD! I moved to try and get more comfortable! And now the stick has moved and it's sticking right up my… _

"Naruto, stop fidgeting…" Sakura growled at him through clenched teeth. Naruto breathed deeply, placed his hands together like Sakura and Sasuke were doing, and focused his chakra to the centre, blocking out the bastard stick…Kakashi continued with the complicated hand signs. The jitsu was almost complete and (besides the stick) everything was going well. _SNAP! _Naruto heard what sounded like a branch snapping, the sound had came from his left… "Naruto! Stay focused!" Sasuke angrily stated. Naruto tried to focus but he was sure he could see a figure over behind that bush… "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi was in a deep trance as he neared the end of the hand signs… "You idiot! Your Chakra isn't centred! It's all over the place! Concentrate looser!" Naruto turned his head "ALRIGHT! I'M FOCUSED I'M FOCUSED I'M FOCUSED ALRIGHT!"

At that moment Kakashi completed the last of the hand signs and as he completed them Naruto in his frustration with Sasuke and Sakura and that mysterious figure and that god damn STICK (!) he focused ALL his chakra to the centre of the square… BANG! The most peculiar thing happened…there was a loud noise, the ground shuddered, almost like an explosion had occurred…There was this swirling pure white smoke that seemed to engulf everything…an incredibly strong vortex seemed to pull at the young ninja as they were sucked into some kind of abyss…and when it cleared…

Kakashi sat in the middle of the training ground, totally alone…he looked around, bewildered, as the scene dawned on him all he could say was, "Oh shit…"


	2. YOSH!

Chapter 2: YOSH!

"AAARRGGH!" team 7 all shouted in unison as they were sucked into this powerful whirlpool of white smoke, tossing them about and spinning them round and round as they went down in a falling motion, "NARUTOOO!" Sakura shouted angrily, Naruto replied,

"ARRRGH!"

"NARUTTTOOO!"

"AAAARRRGGGHH!"

"NNNNNAAAARRRRRRUUUUTTTTOOOOOO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at their team mate, "WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY SCREAMING HERE?" Sakura shouted at him, "This is all your FAULT Naruto!"

"MY fault? How is this MY fault!"

"Because it usually is..?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin "ARRGH!" he screamed as a lazy voice appeared beside him… "Thanks Naruto I do believe I'm deaf now…" Shikamaru answered rubbing his ear. "Shikamaru!"

"Sakura! Take my hand!"

"LEE?" Sakura looked to her right surprised to see Rock Lee reaching his hand out to grab her, she waved her arms up in front of her "THAT really isn't necessary Lee!" GLOMP too late, Lee was tightly holding onto Sakura with one arm and the other arm was tossing his cane around, almost like he was trying to…swim?

"YOSH! DON'T WORRY SAKURA I WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"Lee…ah! Can't…breathe…" he was holding onto her tightly…

There then came a timid little "Arrgh!" Naruto turned to see Hinata being tossed around in the white smoky current, Naruto shouted and held out his hand, "Hinata!" Hinata blushed but reached out and took Naruto's hand all the same. The smoke was powerful, almost like they were spinning inside a hurricane except they were falling downwards…falling…spinning…a little thing like Hinata would have been tossed about dangerously, being held onto by someone was much safer (the fact that is was Naruto who had his arm around her waist was simply a bonus) Hinata blushed profusely. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was being spun around by the strong currents much more than if he had someone to hold onto, him and Shikamaru were flipping over and spinning dizzyingly. Shikamaru groaned "Oh man…I think I'm gonna hurl…" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and laughed, "HAHA you have to pair up with Shikamaru! Haha sucks to be you!"

"And what's wrong with pairing up with me Naruto? Thanks buddy. Real smooth…" Shikamaru lazily replied, Naruto continued with, "What I meant was me and Lee get girls to hold onto….where as you two…HAA I say again, sucks to be YOU macho Sasuke!"

"Shut it looser!"

"Make me jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Just swallow your pride and hug Shikamaru…you know you want to!"

"I don't need to hold onto anyone dobe! I'm doing fine by myself!" he shouted back as he attempted to get back up the right way (he was currently upside down)

Shikamaru pretended to be offended – injured sniff – "I guess I'm just not good enough for Sas-GAY!"

Sasuke – anger sign, white eyes – "SHUT UP!"

The bickering continued, Rock lee and Sakura watched, their heads moving to Naruto, then Sasuke, then Naruto, then Shikamaru, then Sasuke, then Naruto and so on…until finally Sakura screamed, "GUYS!" they looked at her and shouted, "What?" to which she replied outstretching her arms incredulously, "WE'RE STILL FALLING!"

Everyone then, "!"

Screamed.

The swirling and falling seemed to go on for an age, but suddenly an opening at the bottom of the smoky hurricane seemed to appear, revealing a light blue…was that…sky? All too soon the young Gennin were tumbling out of that opening still going on with the "AAAARRGH!" screaming (you probably would too if you were falling through the sky) they were now falling from a very blue sky towards the ground! Sakura shouted, "Sasuke! Do something!"

"What do you want me to do about it woman! Fireball jitsu! Like that's gonna help!"

The "AARGH!" continued…

The ground loomed closer…

"Somebody do SOMETHING!" Sakura screamed, Lee who was still holding on tightly to Sakura desperately wailed, "SAKURA! I LOVE YOU I ALWAYS HAVE!" he closed his eyes waiting for the reply, no reply, he looked at Sakura who was screaming her head off she managed to shout, "I'M SORRY LEE I'M TOO SCARED TO LISTEN TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Lee – anime tears – "Ok…." T_T

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke! I know our friendship has been a bit, well up and down..."

"Yeah!"

"Well I'd just like to say…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna tell you this coz I don't think it will affect our friendship…especially as we're about to die and all…"

"Naruto for Christ sake just say it! The grounds getting closer!"

"I BROKE YOUR IPOD!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'M SORRY!"

"THE HORROR! YOU LOOSER BROKE MY IPOD! YOU ASS HOLE!"

"…that's a little dramatic don't ya think?" Naruto asked –sweat drop - to which Sasuke replied pitifully, "I loved that ipod…"

The ground was getting closer, their clothes flapped, their cheeks also flapped from the wind whistling past, their hair was tangling in the strong breeze…Naruto even had drool coming out of his mouth because the wind was flapping his cheek open! Hinata clung to Naruto desperately thinking to herself, _I have to tell him! I have to tell Naruto that I love him! I won't get another chance! _So Hinata took a big breath, gathered her bravery opened her mouth and started, "Naru~"

Naruto shouted, "Dude! Where's Shikamaru!"

"I'm right here Naruto! Man this is such a drag! All I wanted was a sleep god damn it!"

Hinata opened her mouth to try again, "Naruto~" she was cut off again as he shouted, "Does anyone notice how we've been falling for ages but the ground still isn't any closer!"

Sasuke shouted over to him, "The ground is getting closer but we were really high up so it's taking a long time!"

Sakura screamed, "I don't want the ground to get closer!"

"DON'T WORRY SAKURA I'LL PROTECT YOU! YOSH!" Rock Lee bravely answered her cry, she angrily retorted some of inner Sakura surfacing, "And how are you gonna do that you TWIT! Say to the ground YOSH and it will magically turn soft?"

"Well…"

"SHUT UP!"

Hinata thought to herself, _I must I must tell Naruto how I feel about him…_ "NARUTO!" Hinata surprised herself how strongly she said his name,

"Uh…yeah?"

"YYYYOOOOSSSSHHH!"

They had finally reached the ground and just as they hit the grass Rock Lee shouted 'yosh' and as he did they…bounced? The ground was springy! They bounced and landed in a muddle in a weird kind of pillow-ish bush (weird I know, but it all becomes clear soon…)

They lay there in a tangle for a few seconds before Naruto sat up and said in a surprised voice, "Well…wow…that was weird…we bounced…"

Sasuke answered sarcastically as he sat up too, "Oh yeah, and everything apart from than that was completely normal…"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Lee Leapt up (forgetting he was crippled so he sort of staggered slightly, but he hardly noticed) shouting "YOSH! I did it! I said YOSH and the ground turned SOFT! WITH MY AWESOME YOSH POWERS I SAVED US! YOSH!"

Sakura stiffly sat up, "yeah yeah whatever you earned the 1st prize cookie…"

Rock Lee –goofy smile, chibi, stary eyes, sparkles – "Really! I win the 1st prize golden cookie award! I'D LIKE TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO THANK MY AWESOME SENSEI GAI SENSEI!" Sakura – sweat drop – "Yeah…ok…"

Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her is hand and helped her up, "Hey Hinata, you were about to say something to me just before we hit the ground..?" Hinata blushed and looked down at her hands, pressing her index fingertips together nervously, she stuttered "Uh…well, I, I, um …I was, was…I…" poor Hinata couldn't handle the pressure…she fainted. Naruto blinked, "Ok…"

Sasuke prodded Shikamaru in the side with his foot "Shikamaru c'mon I know your not sleeping…" no response, "Get up…" no response, Sasuke sighed, then said livelily, "Oh My GOD! Look there's Temari!" Shikamaru shot up exclaiming, "WHERE?" blink blink, "Funny…" Sasuke replied smirking, "I thought so."

The group all got up and had a look at their surroundings…they looked to be in a large estate, everywhere was green…green trees…green grass…green everywhere…this estate seemed to be a little off from a very strange looking city. This city was very bright and the buildings didn't look anything like the buildings in Konoha…the Genin looked to their left to see a big mansion like house…with a huge letter 'R' on the front of it…one thing was for certain, Naruto was the one to point it out, "This…isn't Konoha…"

"Well done Looser."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Lee spoke up holding onto his cane for balance, "This is no time for you two to be fighting." Shikamaru yawned, "Troublesome…"

Sakura suddenly said out loud, "Hang on…how the hell did Lee, Shikamaru and Hinata get sucked into that smoky whirlpool anyway?" Lee said first, "I was on my way to the training grounds to er…" look of guilt "to do some training…when suddenly I felt this amazing power pulling me into that smoke…then I was swirling around with you guys." Shikamaru then said, sighing, "I was sleeping in a nearby tree when I felt myself being sucked into that smoke…the whole thing is such a drag…" Hinata pressed her fingertips together, her whole face blushing like crazy, she stuttered, "I…I…I was just walking by and…I got pulled in…" that seemed to satisfy the other ninja…except for Naruto, who was remembering that figure he was so sure he saw hiding behind that bush, but then he concluded that couldn't have been Hinata, why on earth would she be hiding behind a bush? (Why indeed? ;] )

Suddenly they heard a "Hello there young wipper snappers!" The young Genin naturally took defensive positions ready for an attack…instead they saw an old man standing back on to them but….his clothes were on backwards and he had a smiley face drawn on the back of his bald head… they looked at him confusion etched onto their faces, Sasuke spoke up first, "What. The. Hell!"


	3. Meet Grandpa!

The old man turned to face the young group of ninja. They saw a smiley toothless grin on the face of an old friendly looking man, with his clothes on…backwards? He continued his toothless grin and said to them cheerfully, "Now I know what you're thinking…but my clothes aren't on backwards…my head is! Hahaa I use to tell my science students that one, they didn't laugh either…"

however as he said that Rock Lee let out a spluttered laugh as if he had been trying to hold it in, "My! Hahaa My HEAD! Is on backwards! Hahahahaa not my clothes, my HEAD! Hahahaaa" lee laughed, Naruto looked at him, his eyebrows raised, "He's actually crying. Literally. Happy tears of joy…who would have thought…" (Apparently it was only Lee who found it funny.)

The old man blinked and then laughed along with Lee "haha you found that funny huh!" Lee stumbled forward, placed his hand on the old man's shoulder and spluttered through his happy tears, "That hahaha was haha hilarious! Hahaha!" the old man and Lee held onto each other for support as they laughed uncontrollably. The others – sweat dropped – and stood there awkwardly until Sasuke said quietly, "Maybe if we just walk away, they won't notice…" Hinata replied, "Wh-what about Lee?" Shikamaru who had started to take a few steps backwards said, "Let him take his own chances with the madness…" so the five young ninja started tip toeing away, calmly feeling slightly guilty about leaving Lee but hey, if he didn't catch up, they would go back for him (how they expected a crippled Lee to catch up sounds kinda fishy to me…) and hell, he seemed to be enjoying himself so why ruin that? That was their reasoning. They had taken a few steps away...nearly far away enough to run…they were far enough to run Naruto said, "let's make like a Sasuke whose butt is on fire coz a fireball jitsu went wrong..!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Translation…we're far away enough so let's make a run for it…" They all got ready to run, Sasuke in the lead…they were picking up speed! CRASH! Sasuke hit into something! He fell backwards causing a sort of dominos effect as he fell back knocking Naruto back who knocked Shikamaru back and so on so forth… they looked up from the ground to see the old man in front of them with Lee standing next to him (wiping his eyes and trying to breathe from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard) the old man laughed, "Sorry about that chicken butt head!" Sasuke twitched as anger engrossed him, Naruto burst out laughing, "HAha! OK I like you gramps! Nice to meet ya!" Naruto got up and shook hands with the old man, "My names Naruto Uzumaki!" The old man answered, "Nice to meet ya Naruto I'm Grandpa Robinson! And this here estate is the Robinson estate!...um if you don't mind me saying so Naruto…you don't look like a Naruto…you look more like a…like a Cornelius!" Naruto blinked, "I do?" Sasuke was standing close by smirking,"I totally I agree."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Shikamaru twitched, "Would you two cut that out!" Grandpa Robinson (Yes, from the movie Meet the Robinsons x] ) chuckled merrily as he said, "Say, you haven't seen my teeth anywhere have ya?" Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked, "What?" Grandpa brought his face right up to Sasuke's, opened his mouth and spluttered, "My teeth!" Sasuke - twitch - "Why would I know where your teeth are?" Naruto replied, "Because you don't have any teeth of your own! That's why they're so white coz they're FAKE!" Sasuke glared "Shut it dobe"

"Make me teme!"

Grandpa continued, "Been looking everywhere for 'em! Just can't seem to find them anywhere…seems to happen often these days…" Sakura stepped forward and said in her politest tone, "Excuse me Grandpa Robinson sir, but, do you know how we can get back to Konoha?" He looked at her confused, "Konowoahwe-what?"

"Konoha, Konoha Japan…do you know how we can get back?" he clicked his fingers and said, "Oh! Konowhoawe Japan! Why didn't ya say so! I know exactly how to get you young wipper snappers back!" Shikamaru yawned, "Well that's a relief…" (I don't think he has much faith in gramps =S ) "This way kids!" they started following Grandpa Robinson. Naruto walked alongside Lee who was still chuckling slightly and whispering to himself, "Head on backwards! Ha! Genius! Pure genius! I must tell Gai sensei that one…" Naruto squinted his eyes at Lee and asked, "Lee…how the hell did you and Gramps get in front of us..?" Lee – blank expression – "You know…I have NO idea…" Lee continued to hobble along using his cane for support.

Grandpa led them to a hole, which he jumped down and shouted joyfully, "This way you kids!" they blinked their eyes. Silence. Then Sakura said, "Hell no." Sasuke looked down the hole suspiciously then straightened and said, "Well, I don't see we have any other choice…if it gets us back to Konoha…" Sakura smiled and shouted, "Exactly what I was thinking Sasuke!" Inner Sakura _CHA! I don't want to go down that dark old hole but if Sasuke is then I will show him how brave a woman like me can be CHA! _They stood there until Naruto said, "Sooo…whose going first?" no answer "Oh COME ON!" Sakura glared at Naruto, "Well I don't see you volunteering either Naruto!" Sasuke smirked, "yeah Scaredy cat, you go first!" Naruto –twitch – "You first teme!"

"Why don't you go first? You really are scared! Wuss!"

"Age before beauty!"

"That really does mean you should go first!"

"LADIES FIRST!"

"Again! You're just talking about yourself Naruto!"

"JERK!"

"BITCH!"

Shikamaru twitched and sighed as he said, "Quit your bickering! Jeez you two are like an old married couple…I'll go first." Shikamaru lazily stepped forward and jumped in. "YOSH! Now I will go! That would make Gai Sensei proud!" as you might have guessed Lee went next, then Sasuke, then Sakura. Leaving Hinata and Naruto to go, Hinata stood nervously pressing her fingertips together looking down the hole doubtfully. She shyly looked at Naruto, who fox grinned and said whilst rubbing his hand behind his head, "It's OK Hinata you go next! I'll go after you, don't worry! I'll make sure nothing goes wrong! That's why I'll go last, promise k!" She blushed slightly, nodded her head as she said, "OK…" she then timidly jumped down the hole. That left Naruto by himself. He looked down the hole confidently, then his confidence wavered as he looked down into the gloom… - gulp – "Oh man…Sasuke would never let it go if he knew I was…was…AHH!" he grabbed his hair in frustration, and then started pacing by the hole telling himself, "I can do this I can do this! Look I can trick myself" points his hand at the hole "hey look at that! What? ARRGH!" Naruto toppled into the hole, apparently tricking himself worked.

When Naruto reached the other end of the tunnel, he ended up coming out the right way up landing feet first on the ground. "OK. That was weird…" Gramps was standing scratching his head, "That's funny I coulda swore that tunnel led to Konoawhoawe Japan but it seems we're still on the Robinsons estate!" He finished spreading his arms out. "You don't say…" Sasuke replied sarcastically. They were now just outside the Robinsons house, Grandpa toddled up the steps the little group of ninja following loyally behind. "Ring my door bell!" the Gennin nearly died of shock when two men? Are they men? Popped their heads out of two flower pots and tried to get gramps to ring their door bell, "No gramps, ring my door bell, you must remember what happened the last time you rang that one!"

"Don't listen to him! He cheats, you press that bell your pressing the cheating door bell!"

"At least my door bell won't give anyone a rash."

Grandpa held up his hands and said, "Look boys I'll just go and do the good Ol' fashioned knock!"

"Boring."

"Old man"

So he knocked and believe you me the group of young Shinobi were NOT expecting what happened next…who answered the door, but, a HUGE OCTOPUS! And it was PINK! (=O ;] ) and HUGE (did I already mention it was huge? ;] ) the young Genin were so taken aback and in pure shock! All except Naruto who sensed a threat, so straight away took a defensive position and shouted "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JITSU!" multiple Narutos appeared behind him ready to strike the giant octopus, "C'mon! I'll take you on!" Naruto growled. The octopus with his one eye tried to follow the movements of all the Narutos but it appeared too much for him as his eye flickered, he groaned, and BANG! He…collapsed? Grandpa Robinson rushed forward, "Lefty!" Grandpa fussed over Lefty and gradually the octopus began to wake. Once he had, Grandpa Robinson turned to the blonde knuckled headed ninja and frowned, shook his finger at him (when he did the Naruto clones went 'poof' and disappeared.) "That wasn't very nice young man! Don't you know poor Lefty here has a weak heart!" he scolded, Naruto looked uncomfortable, "Er…sorry?"

"That's right!" Grandpa replied before smiling, "Oh don't look so down cast sunny boy! No harm done! C'mon young wipper snappers come in come in! Oh and by the way! This is Lefty, he's our butler!" Lee gulped, "Their butler is a…giant…pink…octopus?" Sasuke remarked, "Well done dobe, just nearly kill the guide's butler! Real smooth." Naruto glared at him "How was I s'pose to know jerk?"

"Oh I don't know, with your awesome bitch skills!"

"Ass hole!"

"looser!"

Shikamaru thought to himself as they entered the Robinson house, _well at least they're getting more creative with the 'jerk & bitch' thing…nice to see they're branching out…man, this whole thing is such a drag…_


End file.
